Haru Muramoto
Haru Muramoto (春村本, Muramoto Haru, lit. "Spring Beneath the Valley") Appearance Haru has long brown hair that he allows to frame his face instead of wearing his ponytail much like he did when he was younger. He has very fair skin and possesses lavender tinted eyes. Haru's normal outfit resembles more traditional martial arts robes. It consists of a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black colored sandals. This outfit is worn generally to help facilitate easier execution of both his spells and his martial arts techniques. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Martial Arts Haru's main form of combat revolves around the usage of Baguazhangstyle of martial arts, also known as "circle walking" or "Eight Trigram Palm", along with a small hint of Xingyiquan, also known as "mind heart boxing". Baguazhang involves "smooth coiling and uncoiling actions". Such moves employ dynamic footwork, throws, and hand techniques. These martial arts feature swift, evasive maneuvers that evoke the intangibility and explosive power of wind; drawing energy from the center of the abdomen. Ba Gua, which utilizes circle walking of the Eight Trigrams, is known for its constant circular movement, which makes it difficult for opponents to attack directly or land a blow, a philosophy that is prevalent within Haru's use of his magic as well. Maneuvers employ the entire body with smooth coiling and uncoiling movements, utilizing dynamic footwork, open-hand techniques, punches, and throws. A common tactic is to maneuver behind an opponent and mirror their movements, preventing them from turning to face the practitioner. Magic Palm Magic A magic that Haru learned in order to bolster the strength behind his Martial Arts. Initially desired by Haru in order for his techniques to have a more damaging effect on the wild beasts Yggdrasil were often contracted to subdue, later he developed a few spells unique to himself in order to become more effective against enemy mages, as Haru is able to temporary block an opponent's ability to access their Magic. Spells * Rokujūyon Karyūsuto (六十四渦龍スト, "Sixty-Four Vortex Dragon Strike"): With this spell, Haru creates a Magic Seal around him and his target(s), that bears several Taiji Symbols. Once someone is within range of the Haru's field of divination, he assumes his Martial Arts fighting stance stance and begins to deliver the attack. First, two consecutive strikes connect followed by another two consecutive strikes to make four. Haru then connects with a series of four strikes followed by eight. He continues this process, doubling the amount of connecting strikes until it reaches sixty-three. The final, and sixth-fourth strike needs a strong step forward, that Haru achieves by utilizing a boost from his Void Maker, creating a devastating blow. Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. By striking sixty-four points on the opponents body, Haru is able to temporarily sever the opponent's access to their Magical abilities. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes. Void Maker ]]With this Magic, Haru is able to create and manipulate vacuum, the atmospheric region devoid of physical matter and energy. Since air molecules exist within what would be an otherwise empty space, Haru can twist the region of vacuum to manipulate air, creating tornadoes, hurricanes, or reject a portion of the atmosphere in order to create large blasts of air. This magic grants Haru an innate defense against both Fire Magic and Sound Magic, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function. Haru can absorb air from a given area to cause a massive implosion or to create a Vacuum around an opponent to cause suffocation. Haru can also release the air from a Vacuum in order to create an explosion that can even break through rock. Spells *'Void Crash': This spell creates a two vacuums that spin in opposite directions, one within the other, that is used to create a massive turbulent vortex. Using this air pressure, Haru raises it above the opponent and then brings it down upon their head crashing them against the ground below. *[[Null Wind|'Null Wind']]: With this spell, Haru can create a perfect vacuum around an opponent by rejecting the oxygen and ambient air pressure around them, completely removing their air supply effectively creating the same conditions as outer space. Aside from suffocating his opponents, the pressure would also crush the opponents' bodies. *'Gale Of Saints': When using this Spell, Haru creates a vacuum around himself which he starts spinning around, creating strong winds around his position. This spinning of the vacuum acts as a tornado and begins to force anyone too close to Haru away from him while the winds on the outside act as a potent defense, preventing anyone from getting closer and blocking low-level spells. *'Divinity Dragon': Haru's most powerful spell shown so far. To start, he activates his magic to create a vacuum that begins radiating from his body in all directions at which point it quickly becomes a tornado. Following this, the tornado starts forming into a dragon with long whiskers, it attacks the target aiming to swallow them, at which point they are cut by the razor sharp winds inside the attack. After initiating the attack, Haru appears to remain shielded within the base of the tornado as the outward surface of the dragon seems to be solid enough for a person to impact while reflecting attacks back at opponent and slicing everything that comes in contact with the wind, making the only way to enter the spell once it has been initiated is by being swallowed. Behind The Scenes Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Citizen of Fiore Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Yggdrasil